COMO EMPEZO TODO
by betty-sama
Summary: esta hitoria cuenta como empezo todo entre esta pareja. sucede cuando temari va a konoha por los examens chuunin, cuando naruto los encuentra a su vuelta a la villa. tendra lemon, lo anunciare al comienzo de cada capitulo
1. Chapter 1

**cuando narra Shikamaru estara en negrita.**

_cuando narra Temari estara en cursiva._

dialogos y el resto en escritura normal.

se que dige que la siguiente seria de ichigo y orihime pero me vino la inspiracion con esta pareja que tambien me encanta.

sin mas os dejo para que leais.

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

COMO EMPEZO TODO

Estaba tumbado, viendo las nubes como el solía hacer, en el jardín de su casa. No paraba de darle vueltas a su cabeza, había algo que lo inquietaba.

**Uff, … esto es muy problemático. ¿Porqué no puedo quitarla de mi cabeza? Hace ya mucho tiempo que no la veo, desde que me ayudo en mi pelea con Tayuya, mi primera misión como líder de grupo. No entiendo por que desde entonces la tengo que tener en mi cabeza. Aaa … es muy problemático.**

**Nada mas la he visto tres veces y cada vez que la veo se grava en mi memoria.**

**Tengo que ir en una hora a la puerta principal a recibirla. Ah … voy a ver a Temari después de dos años y medio. ¿Cómo estará? Seguro que igual de atractiva. Uff, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Atractiva? No quiero saber nada de mujeres, son muy problemáticas.**

Shikamaru, hijo, Asuma esta aquí.

Hola Shikamaru, ¿Contemplando las nubes?

Hola, Asuma-sensei. ¿Quieres que juguemos al shogi?

Ya estas tardando.

**Preparo el tablero, nos sentamos y comenzamos el juego. Aunque sepa pensar varias jugadas a la vez, y sea un genio en el shogi, hoy no puedo concentrarme, estoy jugando patéticamente. ¿Porqué estoy tan ansioso?**

Shikamaru, ¿que te pasa?

Ehh..., nada, sensei.

¿Nada? Estas jugando pésimo.

Uff, tienes razón. Será mejor que lo dejemos, además, tengo que ir a recoger a Sabaku No

Temari, de la aldea de la arena. Viene por los exámenes de ascenso a Chuunin.

Ahh …, ya veo. Con que eso es lo que te perturba, esa rubia tan mona.

¿Pero que dices? ¿Temari mona? Solo que esa chica es mas problemática que cualquier otra mujer y voy a tener que estar con ella hasta que terminen los exámenes.

Tranquilo. Seguro que lo pasareis muy bien juntos.

Asuma-sensei, no me moleste. Tengo que irme. Si quiere luego jugamos un rato.

No, dejalo, seguro que estarás ocupado.

Uff, que problemático.

_Tengo ya ganas de llegar a Konoha. No puedo creer, como el vago del Nara, ese bebe llorón, me tiene tan ansiosa por verle. Se que es menor que yo tres años, pero es que es realmente atractivo, con ese aire despreocupado. La verdad es que tiene algo que me encanta, desde el primer momento. Siempre ha parecido mayor. Se ve mas maduro que el resto de chicos de su edad._

_Tengo tantas ganas de verlo. ¿Como estará después de todo este tiempo? Seguro que mucho mas atractivo._

_Lo único que me molesta es esta ansiedad. No me gusta estar tan ansiosa y menos por un hombre. Pero no lo puedo evitar._

_Ah, ya veo la puerta de Konoha._

Al llegar a la puerta, se encuentra a Shikamaru, recargado sobre el borde de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al cielo.

_Dios mio, cuanto ha crecido, se ve todo un hombre. Se ve tan sexy ahí parado._

_Solo el es capaz de despertar todos estos sentimientos en mí. No se que tiene, pero tiene algo que me vuelve loca. Que me hace desear abalanzarme sobre él y besar su boca. Pero tengo que controlarme._

Vaya, ¿A quien tenemos aquí? Si es el bebe llorón de Konoha.

– …

Que pasó, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?

Uff..., menos mal que ya llegaste, mujer problemática, un poco mas y me muero del aburrimiento. Creo que no hay nadie tan lenta como tú.

Tranquilo, bebe llorón, si una mujer no se hace de esperar, no se da el valor que realmente tiene. ¿No lo sabías, Nara? - le dice acercándose peligrosamente a él, cogiendo la cremallera de su chaleco, jugueteando con este.- Lo bueno, siempre se hace esperar.

– …

Bueno, vamos, ¿o te volvió a comer la lengua el gato? - decía con una sonrisa bastante picara.

Hum, vamos.

_Ah, me encanta. Se a quedado con cara de bobo al verme. No se que me pasa, pero no he podido evitar coquetear con él, se ve tan mono, avergonzado. Me encanta dejarlo sin habla. Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien aquí._

**Dios, como lo hace para cada vez estar mas guapa y atractiva. Esta mujer me vuelve loco. Esa seguridad, esa agresividad, toda ella, me enloquece, me desconcierta. No puedo negarlo, esta mujer me gusta muchísimo**

**Uff, esto si es problemático. Como se me ocurre fijarme en ella. Es toda una mujer. Tiene diecinueve años y yo tan solo soy un crío de dieciséis años. No se fijaría en mi ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra. No me podría haber fijado en otra, no, a tenido que ser en ella. Esto va a ser una tortura.**

**Y para colmo de males, me quedo como un completo imbécil delante de ella, sin poder decir nada. Me lo ha notado y se lo esta pasando en grande riéndose de mí. Es muy cruel, ¿como se le ocurre tontear así conmigo? Si supiera lo que provoca en mí, no lo haría.**

Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Toc, toc, toc.

Adelante.

Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama, la enviada de la arena ya esta aquí.

Temari, adelante, pasa.

Temari pasa junto a Shikamaru, bien cerca de este, rozando levemente su cuerpo con el de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, regalandole una picara sonrisa.

– Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama. ¿Como está? Me alegra mucho el volverla ver. Mi hermano Gaara le envía saludos y siente no poder venir, tiene mucho trabajo en estos momentos.

No se preocupen, se tu harás un gran trabajo. Además, Shikamaru, estará en todo momento contigo, a si que cualquier cosa, solo se lo tienes que pedir.

Temari le dedicó una sonrisa al Nara de lo mas sensual. Este ya se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso.

– De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta.

– Shikamaru, tu misión es escoltar a Temari y hacerla sentir como en casa. Te ocuparás de ella personalmente.

– Sí, Tsunade-sama.

– Bueno ya podéis iros. Mañana tendrás la documentación necesaria sobre la mesa de tu despacho Shikamaru.

– Muy bien, entonces nos retiramos.

– Hasta mañana Tsunade-sama.

– Hasta mañana chicos.

De camino al hotel de Temari.

**¿En que esta pensando esta mujer? Me va a volver completamente loco. Cuando ha pasado tan cerca de mí, rozando su cuerpo con el mio, se me ha parado el corazón. Una corriente eléctrica a recorrido todo mi cuerpo.**

**Pero, ¿y su mirada? ¿y su sonrisa? Dios, cuando me mira así y me sonríe de esa manera. Me tiemblan hasta las piernas. No entiendo como puede ser tan endiabladamente sexy esta mujer. Yo creo que debería ser delito.**

_Esto cada vez me gusta mas. Su misión es estar conmigo y hacerme sentir como en casa. Esto me encanta_

_cuando he pasado junto a él, tan cerca, no se como he podido mantenerme en pie. Al sentirlo tan cerca, cu cuerpo rozando el mio, creí que me caería al suelo, las piernas me temblaban. Este hombre me encanta. Es tan atractivo._

– Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Espera aquí un momento.- Entra al edificio y al rato sale.- Sígueme.- Al llegar frente a una puerta, con el numero 101, se detiene seguido por Temari.- Esta es tu habitación, y aquí tienes la llave. Nos vemos mañana.

– Espera, Nara. ¿No me vas a llevar a cenar? Se supone que me tienes que acompañar y hacerme sentir como en casa. Ademas yo no se a donde ir a cenar.

– Vale. ¿Donde quieres ir?

Temari abre la puerta de la habitación, entra un poco, lo suficiente para encender la luz, se gira hacia él. Le habla en tono sexy.

– No se, a donde tu quieras llevarme. Ven, pasa, primero me pondré cómoda.

– Ehh …, mejor te espero aquí fuera. No tengas prisa.

– ¿No vas a pasar? ¿Porque? ¿Me tienes miedo, Nara?

– Claro que no, es solo para tu comodidad.

– Entonces pasa.

Algo nervioso, Shikamaru accedió a su petición. No le iba a dar en el gusto de que creyese que le tenía miedo.

Ya dentro, Temari se despojo de su abanico, dejo su mochila sobre la cama y salio al pequeño salón que tenía la habitación que es donde le esperaba el Nara.

Se acerco a Shikamaru.

– Y bien, a donde me vas a llevar, bebe llorón.

– Para empezar, deja de llamarme bebe llorón. Solo me has visto una vez llorar. Y para acabar, salgamos y donde veas que esta bien, entramos. Aunque si estas cansada y no quieres que nos entretengamos, podemos ir al Ichiraku a comer ramen. Es donde mejor lo hacen.

– Vale, pero para mañana quiero que te lo curres mas, "bebe llorón".

Ya cuando terminaron de cenar, ya en la puerta de la habitación de Temari.

_ ¿Porque he tenido que pagar yo?

– No pretenderás que sea yo la que pague. Ademas un hombre siempre tiene que invitar a una mujer. Y bueno, deje mi monedero en la habitación.

– Bueno, por esta bien lo paso, pero no te vayas a pensar que todo el tiempo que estés aquí te voy a estar invitando. A partir de mañana, aquí, cada uno se paga lo suyo. ¿Te a quedado claro?

– Haa …, con esa actitud no conseguirás conquistar a una mujer. Mal, muy mal, Nara.

– ¡Yo no quiero conquistar a nadie!

Temari se acerca muy despacio al Nara. Se inclina lentamente acercándose a su oído, y con sus manos sobre su pecho, le susurra con voz suave y sensual.

– ¿No? Pues que pena. Yo esperaba que si.

Se va separando lentamente, sin separar su rostro del de él. Al separarse, roza suavemente con sus labios la mejilla y los labios de él, consiguiendo robarle un suspiro al Nara. Lo mira a los ojos y le dedica una sonrisa, esta vez dulce y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

– Buenas noches Nara. Te espero mañana.

– …

y cierra la puerta, dejando a un Shikamaru, completamente paralizado y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

**¿Que ha sido todo esto? ¿Quiere que la conquiste? Ha estado desde que llegó a la aldea tonteando conmigo. Pero lo que acaba de ocurrir. No me he abalanzado sobre ella a besarla porque me ha dejado de piedra. Simplemente, al sentir sus manos en mi pecho, y al sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, me ha parado el corazón. Ha sido increíble. Nunca antes he sentido nada parecido. Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo como siga así.**

**Uff, y acaba de llegar, que problemático.**

**...**

**espero que os haya gustado. creo que me salio algo decente, pero bueno como estoy empezando, poco a poco.**

**por fa escribirme review que animan mucho, ya sea para bueno o para la malo. siempre lo digo me bienen bien las criticas constructivas.**

**gracias por leerme**

**sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo. es algo subidito de tono pero no es lemon, eso lo dejo para el siguiente. digamos que en este capitulo ahi mucha pasión.**

**este capitulo esta contado por Shikamaru.**

**los personajes de naturo no me pertenecen, si asi fuera esto pasaría en el anime, jajajaja**

**os dejo que leais y espero que os guste.**

_ Shikamaru, ¿Que haces a estas horas levantado?

_ Tsk, tengo que ir a recoger a la embajadora de Suna a su hotel. Tenemos que tratar el tema de los exámenes chuunin, no quiero ir tarde a recogerla, no quiero que se queje, es una mujer muy problemática.

_ Siempre igual hijo, si sigues pensando que las mujeres son problemáticas no conseguirás novia en la vida, y ya va siendo hora hijo. A tu edad yo ya estaba de novio con tu madre.

_ Papa, no me interesa tener novia, como ya he dicho miles de veces, las mujeres son muy problemáticas. No quiero complicarme la vida.

_ Shikaku, ¿estas escuchando a tu hijo? Esto ya me pone algo nerviosa. - se acerca a su hijo le pone una mano en el hombro y le pregunta seriamente.- Hijo, ¿te gustan los hombres?

_ ¡MAMA! ¡Pues claro que no! Como voy a querer tener novia si se lo que me espera, tengo a la mujer mas problemática en casa.

_ Ja, ja, ja … esa ha sido buena Yoshino. Tranquila, solo tiene dieciséis años. Tiempo al tiempo.

_ Tsk, me largo, no tengo ganas de seguir escuchando tonterías.

¿En que están pensando esos dos? Siempre igual. Si supieran que sí me gusta una chica y es la persona a la que voy a recoger. Aaaa …. esto si es problemático. No he podido dormir nada en toda la noche. No he parado de pensar en ella. No se que fue lo que pasó anoche. A mi me pareció que me decía claramente que la conquistara, pero eso no puede ser. ¿Porque querría algo así? Ella es tres años mayor que yo, no le puedo gustar. Pero desde que llego no ha parado de coquetear conmigo. Tsk, que problemática.

Seguro que notó que me gusta. Resulta obvio cuando ni siquiera me salieron las palabra cuando apareció ante mi. Me quedé completamente paralizado al verla, pero como no hacerlo si es tan hermosa y atractiva. Dios, es que es perfecta, lo tiene todo. Es hermosa, atractiva, sexy, fuerte, decidida, inteligente, ufff, es que me vuelve loco. Nunca nadie a despertado algo tan intenso en mi como lo ha hecho ella. Cuando estoy frente a ella, solo pienso en besar sus labios, en tocar su piel. Despierta mis instintos mas salvajes, los cuales ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Con sus movimientos, su sonrisa, su mirada, hacen que la desee. Hace que desee acorralarla contra la pared, arrancarle la ropa y saborear esa nívea piel y esa irresistible boca. Hace que desee hacerla mía. Por dios, no he besado a nadie y ella ya hace que desee poseerla. No se que hacer, acaba de empezar y ya es un sufrimiento. No creo que pueda aguantar hasta que todo acabe, es demasiado tiempo y mi autocontrol muy pequeño. Esta mujer rompe todos mis esquemas, saca partes de mi que desconocía.

Bueno, ya he llegado. Que hago, ¿voy a su habitación o la espero aquí abajo? Cuando salga verá que estoy aquí.

_ ¡Vago! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la mañana? Sube.

Lo que me faltaba. No tengo mas remedio.

_ Si, voy.

Subo las escaleras hasta situarme frente a su puerta. La ha dejado abierta y desde dentro me dice que pase. Entro, cierro la puerta y la busco con la mirada. La oigo en la habitación. En un momento se presenta frente a mi. Se me paraliza hasta la respiración. Me he quedado estático ante su presencia. Tan solo lleva una diminuta toalla alrededor de su perfecto cuerpo. Su cabello estaba suelto, le llegaba poco mas abajo de los hombros. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta, parece algo sonrojada. Me sonríe pícaramente y me habla en un tono realmente sexy.

_ Lo siento, pero me quede dormida y no me dio tiempo a ducharme. No he dormido nada en toda la noche ¿Sabes porque, Shi – ka – ma – ru?

Se acerca peligrosamente a mi, siento mi cuerpo temblar, nunca pensé que seria tan maravilloso verla así, frente a mi. Me estaba costando horrores no quitarle esa toalla, para que encima me este hablando así y ahora se me acerca. ¿Que pretende?

_ Estuve esperando, que cierto shinobi llamara a mi puerta e hiciera mas "placentera" mi estancia aquí. Pero no llegó. Aaa … de seguro que se entretuvo mirando al cielo, al igual que le gusta mirar las nubes, supongo que le guste mirar las estrellas. - se aleja, se encamina hacia el baño, dejándome completamente fuera de juego. - Espero que ese vago, sí aparezca esta noche. No aguantare otra noche en vela.

Desaparece por la puerta del baño. La deja abierta. Oigo como enciende el grifo de la ducha. No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. Me ha dicho claramente que me esperó en la noche y que quiere que vaya esta. Esto es surrealista. No puede estar pasándome algo así. Y ahora se mete a ducharse y deja la puerta abierta. ¿Sera que quiere que entre? Pero, no soy capaz. No soy capaz ni de dar un paso, me he quedado donde mismo estaba cuando la he visto salir de su habitación.

Creo que me va a dar un paro cardíaco. Es demasiada tensión. Me saca de mis pensamientos al llamarme desde la ducha.

_ Shikamaru. ¿Podrías llamar al servicio de habitaciones que traiga el desayuno o me vas a invitar?

_ … eee …. lo que tu quieras, … Temari.

_ Mmmm … pues lo que quiero, es a ti.

Me vuelve a dejar fuera de juego, lo ha dicho. Ahora si lo ha dicho claro. Sale del baño, con la toalla liada a su cuerpo todo empapado. Me mira intensamente. Me sonríe. Esa sonrisa me provoca un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Comienzo a respirar pesadamente, esta situación no me la habría imaginado ni en mis mas oscuros sueños. Tenerla así y diciéndome que me quiere a mi.

Se acerca lentamente hacia mi, no puedo moverme. Se sitúa a escasos centímetros de mi, se pone de puntillas y se acerca a mi oído, siento su aliento rozándome provocando que otro escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo.

_ Dime Nara, ¿me vas a dar lo que quiero?

Muerde suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. No puedo evitar soltar un leve suspiro. Me esta volviendo loco por segundos. Veo como una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, quizás orgullosa por ver lo que provoca en mi. Deja mi lóbulo para acercarse a mi rostro, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los míos, rozándolos.

_ … Dime Shika... maru.

Muevo mis manos, situándolas en su cintura, me gusta demasiado oír mi nombre salir de su boca de esa manera tan sensual. Respiro agitadamente, al igual que ella. Veo como sus voluminosos pechos suben y bajan a un ritmo endiabladamente sexy. Al cogerla de la cintura la acerco mas a mi. Ella sonríe, se la ve satisfecha. Aun tiene sus labios prácticamente junto a los míos, rozándose muy levemente, sintiendo su aliento topar con el mio. Pasa su lengua lentamente por mis labios. Dios, como me pone esta mujer. Subo una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, ya allí, rompo la poca distancia que hay entre nuestros labios y uno los míos a los de ella, uniéndonos en un tierno y suave beso. Ahora soy yo el que paso mi lengua por sus labios y muerdo ligeramente su labio inferior, arrancando un leve gemido por parte de ella. Ella entreabre su boca, dejando paso a mi lengua, adentrándose en esa ansiada cavidad, comenzando una danza frenética con su lengua.

Besándola, la voy llevando hasta acorralarla contra la pared. Entre besos, ella me quita mi chaleco y adentra sus manos bajo mi camiseta, recorriendo mi torso. Sus manos arden al contacto con mi piel. Yo deseo probar mas de ella. Rompo el beso y comienzo a besar su cuello, depositando suaves besos y leves mordidas. Con esas húmedas caricias voy bajando hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. Consigo arrancarle otro pequeño gemido. Eso me alienta, me hace querer mas de ella. La mano que tengo en su cintura la llevo lentamente hasta su trasero. Ya allí, lo aprieto suavemente, mientras que con la otra mano, me dispongo a soltar su toalla.

Para mi sorpresa e insatisfacción, ella me empuja y se separa de mi.

_ Nara, creo que tienes tu mas ganas de mi que yo de ti. Pero, lo siento, tenemos que ir a tratar los asuntos de los exámenes. Llegaremos tarde.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, pasa junto a mi, rozando su cuerpo semidesnudo con el mio. Se mete en su habitación, dejándome completamente excitado y desconcertado. Si cuando digo que es la mujer mas problemática que conozco no me equivoco. No entiendo que es lo que quiere de mi. Me provoca hasta este punto y sin mas, se marcha, como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo.

…...

Nos encontramos en mi oficina. Acabamos de llegar. Le indico que se siente mientras yo me siento. Veo los documento que me indicó Tsunade que tendría sobre mi mesa.

_ Temari, ¿no te sientas?

Me sonríe, pasa de largo la silla que ahí frente a mi, al otro lado de la mesa. Rodea la mesa hasta situarse a mi lado. Ladea los papeles y se sienta sobre la mesa. Cruza sensualmente las piernas, dejándolas ver tras la abertura de su quimono.

Esta claro que a esta mujer le gusta provocarme, pero no le voy a dar en el gusto. Si se piensa que voy a caer como antes esta muy equivocada. No soy su juguete. Veremos quien cae antes. Si quiere guerra la va a tener.

_ ¿No estarás mas cómoda en la silla?

_ No, aquí estoy muy bien.

_ Pues entonces empecemos.

Se inclina para coger los documentos que quedan mas alejados de ella, dejando así, su escote bien cerca de mi. No puedo evitar fijar mi mirada en ese generoso escote, que deja una gran imagen de sus atributos. La oigo sonreír. Aparto la mirada, disimulando, haciendo como si no he visto nada. Pero noto como todo el calor se concentran en mis mejillas. Mierda, me ha hecho caer. Sabe como jugar sus cartas.

Se acerca, situando su mano en mi frente, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con tono sarcástico me dice.

_ Nara, ¿te encuentras bien? Debes de tener fiebre, te pusiste muy colorado de repente. Ja ja

_ No, tan solo que hace mucha calor en este despacho.

_ Claro, sera eso.

Se coloca bien, aun sobre la mesa. Comienza a ojear los documentos que había cogido. Yo aprovecho para despejarme la cabeza. Tengo que concentrarme y no caer en sus juegos.

Realmente siento calor. Ya no se si es por que realmente hace o por tenerla a ella allí, provocandome. Me quito el chaleco y lo coloco en el respaldo de la silla. La miro al oír su pequeña risita. Parece que se esta divirtiendo.

_ ¿Tanto te acaloro, Nara? Jaja

Aparto mi mirada de ella y la pongo en los documentos que tengo frente a mi. No le voy a seguir el juego. Pero realmente, si me acalora.

Por si su ya sola presencia no me perturba, ahora se a abierto un poco su quimono por la parte superior, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, dejando ver levemente su sujetador. Es de color rojo. Esto solo me hace querer quitárselo y ver que tan hermosa va con esa lencería roja. Aunque me pese y me cueste no la miro. Actuó como si no me importara. Uff... cada vez hace mas calor en esta dichosa habitación.

_ Uff... realmente hace mucha calor, lo que me gustaría estar completamente desnuda en estos momentos.

No me pasa ni la saliva, ¿como es posible que pueda poner una voz tan sexy? Si a ella le gustaría estar desnuda a mi me gustaría desnudarla.

Cada vez siento mas calor. Parece que tuviera un volcán en mi interior que esta a punto de estallar. Quito mi camiseta, dejando solo la camisa de malla que tengo bajo esta. La dejo también en el respaldo de mi silla.

He notado, al girarme y ponerme de frente nuevamente, como Temari me mira intensamente. Creo que le gusta verme así. La miro y ella aparta la mirada rápidamente poniendo su atención a los documentos. He notado que se ha sonrojado. Ahora soy yo el que sonrío de satisfacción.

_ Sí. Realmente hace mucha calor. Y si tanto te gustaría estar desnuda... yo podría ayudarte.

No se como me he atrevido a decirle eso. Supongo que ver que la he puesto nerviosa me ha gustado y me ha animado a jugar como ella juega conmigo. He visto que se ha sorprendido, a decir verdad creo que bastante. Se quita sus zapatos, con una sonrisa bastante pícara.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio, Nara? No digas algo que no seas capaz de hacer.

_ Si yo digo algo lo hago. O dudas de mi.

Me sorprendo hablándole sensualmente, he entrado por completo en su juego, pero la verdad mi cuerpo actúa por su cuenta. Ella sonríe, satisfecha según parece. Sube sus piernas a la mesa y se coloca como una gatita, y lentamente se va acercando a mi. Nunca creí que la vería mas sexy de como ya la había visto hasta ahora, pero una vez mas, esta mujer me descoloca. Se ve endiabladamente sexy, abriéndose paso sobre la mesa en esa postura. Estira su brazo, cogiendo el cuello de mi camisa y me acerca a ella. Me deja a escasos milímetros de su boca, rozando levemente sus labios con los míos. Dios, sabe como enloquecerme. Me susurra con voz sensual.

_ Mas acción y menos palabras, Shikamaru. - y al acabar pasa su lengua sobre mis labios. Sabe que me gusto y por eso repite.

Pongo mis manos en sus mejillas y sin mas la beso. La beso apasionadamente. Esta mujer me enloquece, no me deja pensar. Frente a ella pierdo todo raciocinio, simplemente me convierto en un animal controlado por sus instintos.

Ella no se queda atrás, me corresponde con una pasión desbordante. Abandona su postura para sentarse frente mi. En ese momento, me levanto, situando mis manos en sus muslos, adentrandolas bajo su falda gracias a la raja de esta. Robo por primera ver en esa habitación un quejido de su boca que ahogo en mis besos. Abro lentamente sus piernas y me coloco entre ellas, acercándome a ella hasta rozar mi cuerpo con su cuerpo. En ese momento le hago ver lo que ella le provoca a mi persona, rozando mi hinchada entrepierna con su intimidad. Es una sensación realmente placentera, la cual roba un gemido por parte de los dos.

Subo mis manos hasta sus hombros, terminando de bajar la parte superior de su quimono, dejando expuestos su maravillosos pechos, cubiertos por ese erótico sujetador rojo con encajes negros. Esta mujer es tremendamente sexy. Dejo de besar su boca para encaminarme en húmedas caricias hasta sus pechos.

Ella mete sus manos bajo mi camisa de malla y con un ágil movimiento me desprende de ella, dejando mi torso desnudo. La miro, esta sonrojada, su mirada arde en deseo, como seguro estará la mía. La vuelvo a besar, situó mis manos sobre sus pechos, masajeando suavemente pero con pasión esos maravillosos montes. Quiero quitar esa dichosa prenda, pero no se como hacerlo. Agradezco que ella, en un ligero movimiento, suelte la prenda, tenía el cierre delantero. Veo sus pechos blancos, hermosos. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso. Acerco mi boca a uno de ellos. Comienzo a saborear esa nueva parte de su anatomía. Es exquisita. Temari es realmente maravillosa, es capaz de llevarme directamente a la locura. Arquea su espalda, dejándome así profundizar mas esa húmeda caricia. Ella baja sus manos por mi abdomen, bajando hasta tocar sobre mi ropa mi entrepierna. Esa acción me estremece por completo, provocando que lanzase un ronco gemido. Noto como sonríe complacida al ver mi reacción. No creo poder aguantar mucho mas.

La vuelvo a besar, frenéticamente, ansioso. Necesito mas de ella. Ella sigue tocándome. Deja la caricia para soltar el botón y la cremallera de mis pantalones. Creo que voy a enloquecer. La necesito.

_ Toc toc toc …

Los dos nos quedamos sin saber que hacer. Pero quien demonios sera. Rápidamente Temari reacciona y me indica que me meta debajo de la mesa. Arroja mis ropas sobre mi y se sienta en mi silla, colocándose rápidamente sus ropas y respondiendo tranquilamente.

_ Adelante

_ Disculpe, Tsunade reclama su presencia y la de Shikamaru. ¿En donde esta?

_ Fue un momento al baño. Avisale a Tsunade que en un momento estaremos en su oficina. En tal que regrese Shikamaru le aviso. Gracias por todo.

_ Hasta luego.

Siento un enorme peso caerseme de encima. Ha faltado muy poco. No he sido capaz de reaccionar, me tenía la mente completamente nublada por el deseo.

_ Bueno, Nara. Parece que tenemos una reunión. ¿Te encuentras capacitado o te disculpo frente a la Hokage?

Parece que se divierte. Pero yo ardo de la rabia. Es la segunda vez que me quedo así en cuestión de horas. Si esto sigue así, antes de que llegue la noche me he muerto de un infarto.

_ Parece que te diviertes.

_ Vamos, bebe llorón, no te enfades. Esta vez no ha sido cosa mía.

Me incorporo quedando frente a ella. Tan solo llevo mi pantalón el cual esta desabrochado, dejando ver mis bóxer y una gran excitación. Se me acerca y me besa, acerca su mano a mi entrepierna y comienza a tocarla nuevamente, dejándome nuevamente a su merced. Si sigue así me va a dar igual el llamamiento de Tsunade. Se acera a mi oído y me susurra.

_ Tranquilo, te recompensaré cuando me lleves de vuelta al hotel. Allí no habrá nada que nos interrumpa y tendremos toda la noche para nosotros.- me sonríe y me da un beso corto y suave.- iré al baño a arreglarme un poco e iré a la oficina de la Hokage, tomate tu tiempo ya me inventare algo por tu retraso.

Sale de mi despacho, dejándome nuevamente completamente excitado.

Esto parece un sueño. No me lo termino de creer. Como esa mujer tan increíble y preciosa me haya podido escoger a mi. Quizás solo sea un entretenimiento pero no me importa. Esa mujer me encanta y no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Me lo trabajare para conquistarla y si ahora soy un juguete haré que se enamore de mi.

**tachan! espero que os haya gustado. yo creo que muy mal del to no me quedo. pero eso solo lo podeis decir vosotros. **

**dejen review que se agradece mucho. repito tanto buenos como malos pero dejen. **

**bueno, besitos y epero que hayais disfrutado leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendolo.**

**sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**perdón, he tardado mas de lo que acostumbro en actualizar. la verdad es que estaba escasa de inspiracion, pero hoy me llegó y en un par de horas lo conseguí. espero que os guste, la verdad que yo creo que me quedo bien. no se solo lean.**

**Los pensamientos de Shikamaru en negrita**

_los pensamientos de Temari en cursiva._

el resto en escritura normal.

advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon.

...

**No puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando. No puedo creer que Temari sienta algo por mi. Lo veía tan lejano, mejor dicho, lo veía imposible. Nunca creí que una mujer como Temari, tan hermosa, tan fuerte, tan decidida, toda una mujer, mayor que yo tres años, se fijaría en alguien como yo. No me considero un tipo atractivo, se que puedo ser aburrido para la gente, soy muy, ¿como lo diría?, relajado, o como todos dicen, vago. Tan solo tengo dieciséis años y nunca he estado con ninguna chica. Para decir verdad nunca me ha interesado nadie. Bueno, aunque eso cambió cuando la conocí a ella. Lo tengo que reconocer, por mas que me empeñara en decir que era problemática y demás, me quedé prendado de ella. **

**Ahora que ella a salido un momento con las chicas y tengo un momento para pensar, veo que esto no puede estar pasando, que no puedo tener tanta suerte, aun no creo que realmente ella sienta algo por mi. Seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad.**

**Ahora tengo que hacer bien las cosas. Tengo muchas ganas de estar con ella, de abrazarla, besarla, acariciar todo su cuerpo, cubrir esa maravillosa figura de besos, embriagarme en su aroma y unirme con ella en un solo ser. Pero tengo que pensarlo bien y no dejarme llevar por mis instintos. No quiero que piense que tan solo siento atracción física por ella. La amo. Me negaba a aceptarlo, porque siempre he pensado que las mujeres son muy problemáticas y ella la que mas. Pero es así, la amo. Cuando la veo, siento como si en mi estomago hubiera miles de mariposas que vuelan frenéticamente, siento un cosquilleo tan intenso que estremece todo mi cuerpo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Me acuesto pensando en ella, sueño con ella y me despierto aun pensando en ella. Es la única persona que nubla mi mente hasta el punto de no ser capaz ni de hacer el mas simple movimiento de soji. La ansiedad de verla es demasiado fuerte, hasta el punto que me fatiga. Y cuando al fin la veo, un simple contacto con su piel hace que una corriente eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo. Y también, me siento realmente feliz, tan solo verla sonreír, para mi lo es todo, me llena. Nunca sentí nada igual y aunque no haya experimentado el amor, se que lo que siento es precisamente eso, amor. Es por todo esto que quiero hacerlo bien. Aunque ella me haya dicho que me recompensará esta noche en su hotel, no es lo que quiero. No quiero que piense que tan solo deseo su cuerpo, mero placer. La amo y la deseo y deseo que este conmigo. Se que sera difícil que me acepte, quizás para ella si sea solo placer, pero yo, seré avaricioso, pero quiero mas. La quiero solo para mi y para siempre. **

**Intentaré hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento. Espero que todo salga bien y que no haga ninguno de sus jueguecitos porque no creo poder controlarme, me ha llevado a mi límite. **

**No se que pensara ella de mi. Espero que también me ame o si no estoy perdido.**

…...

_ Gracias chicas por el almuerzo. Me gusto mucho hablar con vosotras, pero tengo que irme, aun tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero dejar al vago del Nara solo mucho rato, de seguro se puso a mirar las nubes y no esta haciendo nada.

_ Bueno, no trabajes tanto y tomatelo con calma. Y por Shikamaru no te preocupes, que será un vago, pero un vago responsable, ja ja.

_ Si tu lo dices, lo conoces mejor que yo Ino. Bueno, nos vemos. Sayonara.

_ Sayonara. (Todas al unisono).

_Se que es eficiente, pero me muero de ganas de estar junto a él. Haa … no puedo creer que un hombre me tenga así. Lo tengo que reconocer, me gusta muchísimo. No me había dado cuenta hasta que me ha besado en el hotel. Sus besos robaban el aire de mis pulmones y sus manos quemaban en mi piel. Me ha llevado en un segundo al mismo cielo. Parecía que miles de mariposas revolotearan enérgicamente en mi estómago. Me faltaba el aire en cada caricia suya. _

_Me asusté, me dio miedo todo lo que me hacía sentir y por eso paré. Creí que solo era deseo, porque realmente es muy atractivo. No puedo creer, que con las pocas veces que nos hemos visto haya podido causar tantos estragos en mi. Pero sí, ha conseguido robar mi corazón. Es que, cuando me besaba, cuando me tocaba, a pesar de la pasión que derramaba en cada acción, lo hacía con una delicadeza increíble. Lo hacía como si fuera algo tan delicado que con cualquier movimiento brusco me fuera a romper, como si fuera algo importante y preciado que hay que proteger. Me ha echo sentir importante, amada. Yo nunca he amado a nadie. Pareceré muy lanzada, de hecho lo soy, a mi no me corta nada ni nadie, pero nunca me ha interesado un hombre, solo me interesó él. Desde el mismo instante que lo vi. No he podido fijarme en nadie, porque ninguno es como él. Shikamaru tiene algo que me hace perder la razón. Me tiene completamente enamorada. No se que pensará él, si siente algo por mí, o tan solo, como hombre que es, no ha podido resistirse a mis provocaciones. Dios, no debería haberme lanzado así, ahora no se que es lo que piensa. Quizás solo sea placer. Tendré que cortar con esto, no seguiré con este juego, no quiero que vayamos demasiado lejos, me enamore mas aun de él y luego no sienta nada por mi. Me destrozaría._

…...

_ Temari, esta bien por hoy. Te acompañaré a tu hotel. Si te parece bien, en dos horas pasaré a por ti para llevarte a cenar. Si no estás muy cansada podemos dar un paseo por la villa y cuando tu lo desees te llevaré al hotel. Aunque si prefieres quedarte en el hotel, no hay problema, hoy hemos trabajado mucho, ya nos veríamos mañana.

_ Esta bien, no estoy tan cansada. Dos horas son mas que suficientes.

_ Hoy invito yo, pero no te acostumbres.

_Como puede ser tan guapo, esa sonrisa me desarma. Me alegra que no haga mención a lo que le dije antes del hotel. No es que realmente no quiera estar con él, realmente muero por que me haga suya, pero me esta dando miedo todos estos sentimientos. Es mejor así. Se acabaron las provocaciones._

…_..._

**Ya han pasado dos horas, no se si subir o esperar a ver si ella sale. No quiero arriesgarme a que ocurra lo de esta mañana, si se me presenta así nuevamente no respondo, no me podré controlar. No se que hacer. No sale. Tendré que subir.**

**Uff, que alivio, ya sale de su habitación. Mejor así. Me ve y me saluda y se encamina hacía las escaleras a mi encuentro. Esta realmente hermosa. Se ha puesto un yukata en un verde suave haciendo juego con sus hermosos ojos. Es corto, le llega por encima de las rodillas. Es muy parecido al que llevaba antes. Se ve realmente hermosa y atractiva con esa ropa. Me siento poca cosa a su lado. Yo voy prácticamente igual que siempre. Unos pantalones negros con una suéter negro. Es igual que voy siempre pero sin el chaleco, los accesorios ninjas y la camisa de malla. Bueno, tampoco puedo pretender lo que no soy, si quiero gustarle tiene que ser así que es como yo soy. **

**Se acerca a mi con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, un gesto que la hace mas hermosa aun.**

**_ **¿A donde me vas a llevar?

_ Pues hay un pequeño cambio de planes. Cuando le he dicho a mi madre que iba a llevarte a cenar y darte un paseo por la villa a insistido en que te lleve a cenar a casa. Quiere conocer a la embajadora de Suna y mostrarle su hospitalidad. Espero que no te moleste. No puedo discutirle a mi madre porque es una tontería. Con ella no se puede discutir porque siempre tienes las de perder. Es una mujer muy problemática.

_ ¿Y quien no es para ti problemático, bebe llorón? Tranquilo, me encantará conocer a tu familia.

_Simplemente me sonríe en modo de respuesta y comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa. La verdad que me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa. ¿Que pasa si no le causo buena impresión? Y yo así vestida. Tengo que cambiarme, no contaba con esto, solo quería estar guapa para él, pero no quiero que su madre piense que soy una buscona o algo por el estilo. _

__ _Shikamaru, espera aquí un momento, enseguida regreso.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ No, solo me voy a cambiar en un momento. No creo que esta ropa sea la mas indicada para cenar en tu casa. Solo sera un momento.

**Mientras me dice esto esta levemente sonrojada. ¿Puede ser que quiera causarle buena impresión a mis padres? ¿Realmente le gusto? Se ve realmente tierna, sonrojada y ligeramente nerviosa. Me resulta realmente mona ver a la gran orgullosa y valiente Sabaku No Temari, la que no se asusta ante nada, preocupada por una cosa tan pequeña. Aparte, ¿como no le va a causar buena impresión? Es la mujer mas maravillosa, hermosa, inteligente y perfecta mujer que pueda haber. Se va a ganar a mis padres igual que me ha ganado a mi, aunque, esto no es una cena de ese tipo, pero me interesa que la acepten, porque quiero conseguir a esa mujer solo para mi.**

**La cojo del brazo y le digo, con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**_ **No tienes de que preocuparte. Simplemente estas perfecta. No vas a pasar una inspección, solo vas a degustar la maravillosa comida que hace mi madre. Y si se tratara de una inspección, aprobarías con las mejores notas porque eres sin mas una mujer impresionante.

**Se ha puesto completamente roja, parece un tomate maduro. No me dice nada ni se mueve. No puedo creer que haya desconcertado tanto a esta mujer. Me gusta ver que la pongo tan nerviosa, no puedo evitarlo.**

**_ **Je je, que pasa Temari, ¿tanto temes a mi madre? Tranquila, os llevareis bien, sois las dos igual de problemáticas. Además, no es que tengas que recibir la aprobación de tus suegros, - me acerco a ella, aun la tengo sujeta del brazo, y le susurro en el oído.- aunque tengo que reconocer que me gustaría.

**Se suelta de mi agarre y se aparta, desviando la mirada, con su rostro aun sonrojado, se ve algo nerviosa. No lo he podido reprimir, me ha salido solo, realmente me gustaría que así fuera, porque eso significaría que seriamos novios. **

**_ **Vamos o que. Deja de decir ya tonterías y llevame a tu casa que tengo hambre.

_Sonríe ligeramente, y emprende nuevamente el camino rumbo a su casa. Me da mucha rabia ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, parece satisfecho. Lógico, viendo como me he comportado. Es que, sus comentarios me han dejado fuera de juego. Esta actuando tan caballeroso conmigo. Primero deja a un lado lo que le dije del hotel, cosa que le agradezco, luego me dice que estoy perfecta y que soy una mejer impresionante. Y con lo de que le gustaría que si fuera una cena con mis suegros, ¿eso que significa, que quiere que sea su novia? No lo puedo creer, ¿realmente le gusto? Encima se acerca tanto a mi y me habla con esa voz. Simplemente, este hombre me descoloca. _

_Sin darme cuenta, hemos llegado a la puerta de su casa._

_ Mama, ya estamos aquí.

_ Bienvenidos.

_Temari, te presento a mis padres. El es mi padre Shikaku y ella mi madre, Yoshino. Ella es Sabaku No Temari, la embajadora de Suna y la hermana del Kazekage.

_ Encantada de conocerles, es todo un placer y gracias por la invitación, ha sido todo un honor.

_ No es necesario que seas tan formal, quiero que te sientas como en tu casa. Es una alegría tener a una mujer tan hermosa en esta casa y alguien con gusto y delicadeza, con la que se pueda hablar de algo interesante, porque ya ves el panorama que tengo con estos dos que me han tocado.

_ Ja ja ja, muchas gracias por los cumplidos y sera un placer hablar de lo que quieras. Entiendo lo que dices. Vivo con mis dos hermanos menores y en muchas ocasiones es desesperante y agotador el vivir rodeada de hombre, por no decirle siempre. Ja ja ja.

_ Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.

_ No le hagas caso a mi mujer, Temari. Esta mejor que quiere. Muchas querrían tener un marido como yo.

_ ¿Ves lo que te digo? Claro cariño, lo que tu digas. Temari, ¿te importaría ayudarme en la cocina?

_ Me encantaría.

_ Tsk. Que mujeres mas problemáticas. Miedo me dan que esas dos estén juntas, no puede salir nada bueno.

_ Tranquilo hijo. ¿Te hace una partida de soji mientra que ellas preparan la cena?

**No puedo estar tranquilo. La verdad es que he estado nervioso desde que mi madre me ha pedido que traiga a Temari. Tengo que reconocer que me inquietaba el que mi madre la aceptara. Amo a Temari y es muy importante que se lleven bien. Por lo que, se me ha quitado un gran peso de encima al ver que a mis padres le ha gustado. Se que no se ve la situación igual presentándola como la embajadora de Suna que presentándola como mi novia, pero eso que tengo adelantado. **

**Estoy dando por hecho que ella será mi novia, pero creo que lo conseguiré. Yo creo que le gusto y mostrándome como soy seguro que poco a poco ganaré su corazón.**

**Pero lo que me sigue inquietando es saber que esta con mi madre. A saber que le estará diciendo.**

…...

_ La cena ha estado deliciosa, Yoshino. No mentía su hijo cuando me dijo que su comida es maravillosa.

_ Caray, no sabía que mi hijo habla de mí, me alegra, y también me alegra que te haya gustado. Y dime Shikamaru, ¿que mas cosas le has dicho de tu madre?

_ Tsk, que problemático. Temari, ¿te apetece dar un paseo?

_ Si, claro.- dirigiéndose a los padres de Shikamaru.- Ha sido un placer conocerles, ha sido una velada muy agradable.

**Salimos por la puerta trasera de mi casa, que da al jardín. Atravesamos este y me encamino hacia el bosque que es propiedad de los Nara, me gusta pasear por aquí, es muy relajante y me gusta ver los ciervos. Aunque supongo que a estas horas ya estén descansando.**

_ ¿Que lugar es este?

_ Es el bosque de mi familia. Me gusta mucho pasear por aquí. Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde y no creo que podamos ver los ciervos, pero si quieres podemos venir mañana mas temprano.

_ ¿Hay ciervos aquí? La verdad es que si me gustaría. Este sitio es precioso.

_ Si. Bien, podemos parar por aquí.- se detiene, bajo los pies de un gran árbol, el cual indicaba el comienzo de un claro, y se tumba en la hierba.- Ven, tumbate. Es muy relajante y aquí se ve muy bien las estrellas.

_ Tienes razón.- le dice ya tumbada.- Es muy relajante y las vistas son preciosas.

_ Si.

_ Entonces, acerté y si te gusta mirar las estrellas al igual que las nubes. Entonces dime, ¿también acerté y si te entretuviste mirando el cielo la noche pasada?

_Porque le he dicho eso. No quería insinuar nada pero me salio solo, no he podido recordar lo que le dije esta mañana en el hotel. He sido una tonta y me he dejado llevar._

__ _Acertaste. Me gusta ver las estrellas, me relaja. Y … la verdad es que anoche necesitaba mas que nunca relajarme porque me moría de ganas por ir y ver dormir a una rubia ojiverde que perturba mi tranquilidad. Y me costó mucho relajarme, porque ella realmente consigue alterarme.

_ …

_ ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Crees en la brujería?

_ ¿En la brujería? No entiendo ….

_ Yo si, porque esa rubia me ha tenido que embrujar, porque se ha metido en mi mente y no puedo sacarla. Siempre pienso en ella. Y cuando la tengo cerca hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca por completo. Y lo que es mas grave, le ha hecho algo a mi corazón, porque cuando esta cerca o simplemente pienso en ella, me late tan rápido, que parece que se fuera a salir de mi pecho. Esa rubia me ha robado el corazón.

**La miró. Se a incorporado, quedando sentada, sus manos apoyadas en el suelo. Tiene los ojos abiertos por el asombro y sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas. Es tan hermosa. **

**Yo también me incorporo, me acerco a ella y poso mi mano sobre una de ella y mi otra mano la poso en su mejilla. Y acercando mi rostro al suyo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le digo, casi en un susurro.**

_ Dime Temari, ¿podrías ayudarme con este encantamiento? Porque solo tu eres capaz de ayudarme.

**Con el dedo pulgar de la mano que tengo en su mejilla, acaricio suavemente sus labios, acercándome mas a ella.**

**_ **Shikamaru …

**Hago desaparecer la distancia que hay entre nosotros y la callo con un beso. Es un beso suave y tierno, quiero que con ese beso sepa todo lo que siento por ella.**

_No puedo creer lo que esta pasando. No puedo creer todo lo que me ha dicho. Ha dicho que le he robado el corazón. Y este beso. Es tan diferente a los otros, este beso es tan suave, tan tierno, esta tan lleno de sentimientos. Me siento amada con este beso. Me ha hecho caer a sus pies. Ahora mismo estoy a su merced. Seria incapaz de negarle nada. Con su forma de hablar, su mirada, el tacto de sus manos y con este beso, me ha cautivado por completo. Lo amo. Amo a este hombre y lo quiero para mi. Deshace el beso y me mira a los ojos. Tengo la respiración agitada igual que el._

___ Te amo Temari.

_ Shikamaru, yo … también te amo.

**No puedo evitar sonreír ante esto. Estoy feliz. Estoy realmente feliz al saber que ella también me ama. Vuelvo a besarla. Subo la mano que estaba sobre la de ella y la llevo a su espalda, atraiéndola así hacia mi. Muerdo suavemente su labio inferior haciendo que esta suelte un leve gemido. Ella abre ligeramente su boca dando paso. Meto mi lengua, haciendo así mas profundo y apasionado el beso. Una danza frenética se inicia entre nuestras lenguas y exploro esa húmeda cavidad que me vuelve loco. Ella me rodea el cuello con sus brazos. En un movimiento, suelta mi pelo, y enreda sus dedos en este. Lentamente la tumbo en la hierba, recostándome ligeramente sobre ella. Abandono sus labios para besar su cuello. Mientras, mis manos descienden hasta el nudo de su yukata, soltándolo. Lentamente lo abro y deslizo mis manos por su suave piel. Las sitúo en su plano vientre y lentamente voy subiendo, propinándole suaves caricias hasta llegar a sus pechos. De su boca escapa un gemido que me encargo de acallar con mis besos. Masajeo suavemente sus pechos, deleitándome con esa maravillosa anatomía. Ella, en un movimiento, me despoja de mi suéter, y comienza a acariciar mi torso desnudo. Sus caricias arden sobre mi piel. Ardo en deseos por hacerla mía. Con manos torpes, suelto su sujetador, y termino de quitarle su yukata, dejándola solamente con sus braguitas. Me levanto un poco, sosteniéndome con mis manos, y contemplo su perfecta figura. Es realmente hermosa. **

**Con la ayuda de mis rodillas abro ligeramente sus sus piernas y me sitúo sobre ella, acercando así mi hinchada entrepierna a su intimidad mostrando lo que provoca en mi. Con ese roce provoco que de los dos salga un gemido. Vuelvo a besarla, pero pronto rompo el beso y me encamino en húmedas caricias hasta sus pechos. Ya allí, me deleito con esa parte de su cuerpo tan maravillosa, besando, lamiendo y succionando cada parte de esa anatomía, nueva para mi. Me encanta. Con cada caría arranco sonoros gemidos de su boca, exicitandome mas. Ella baja sus manos, y con mi ayuda, quitamos mi pantalón. Acaricia sobre mi bóxer mi entrepierna arrancando ahora de mi boca un ronco gemido. **

**Nos hundimos en besos y caricias, explorando nuestros cuerpos, gravando en nuestra memoria cada nueva parte explorada. Pero no es suficiente, necesito mas de ella. Me desprendo de las únicas ropas que nos quedan. Acerco mi masculinidad a su intimidad, ahora desnudas, provocando una descarga eléctrica que estremece por completo nuestros cuerpos, arrancando un fuerte gemido por ambas partes. La beso y antes de proseguir le susurro en su oído.**

**_ Te amo.**

**En ese momento, introduzco lentamente mi masculinidad en su intimidad. Suelta un grito de dolor, pudiendo comprobar, que solo ha sido mía. Apago ese grito en un tierno beso. Comienzo un movimiento lento, para que le duela lo menos posible. Poco a poco, notando que ella se relaja, aumento el ritmo de mis movimientos. Un mar de sensaciones inundan nuestros cuerpos. La oigo gemir mi nombre, enloqueciendome, haciendo que aumente el ritmo de mis envestidas. Una sensación se concentra en mi bajo vientre, provocando que mis envestidas sean cada vez mas rápidas, alcanzando junto a ella el clímax, llegando al mismo cielo. **

**Me recargo sobre ella, esperando normalizar la respiración. Cuando me he recuperado un poco, me tumbo a su lado, la abrazo y la traigo hasta mi. Ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida. **

_ Te amo Shikamaru.

_ Y yo a ti, Temari. - levanto su cara del mentón, para poder verla a los ojos.- Quiero que sepas, que a partir de ahora eres solamente mía. Te quiero y no te voy a dejar ir.

_ Lo que tu no sabes, es que, desde que te vi por primera vez, he sido tuya. - le da un ligero beso.- Un examen chuunin nos hizo que nos conociéramos y en un examen chuunin nos volvimos uno.

...

espero que os haya gustado. yo creo que no me quedo muy mal. pero eso solo lo pueden decidir ustedes por lo que espero vuestros review.

gracias por leerme.

sayonara

nota: si no cambio de parecer, en el siguiente capi lo terminare.


	4. Chapter 4

**perdon por la tardanza, aqui traigo el ultimo capitulo. me salió bastante cortito pero bueno, realmente vi como final es capitulo anterio entonces no tenía mucha inspirazión para este. bueno ha sido el broche final, no es el que mas me gusta, me gusta mucho mas el capi 3 pero bueno, creo que tampoco me quedo muy mal.**

**contiene lemon. **

**este capitulo es solamente contado por shikamaru.**

**sin mas os dejo con este capi que aunque los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si, jeje**

_ Shikamaru, levantate o se te hará tarde.

_ Si, ya voy.

No lo puedo creer. Anoche le dije a Temari que la amo. Es un sueño que ella también me ame. No creí que esto pudiera suceder. Creí que sería algo imposible, que una mujer así, se pudiera enamorar de mi. Lo mas increíble de todo fue que hicimos el amor. Fue tan maravilloso. No he podido dormir en toda la noche. Después de convertirnos en uno, estuvimos un rato tumbados, abrazados, viendo las estrellas y después la lleve a su hotel. Me hubiese gustado quedarme con ella, pero si lo hubiese hecho mi madre me hubiese matado. Estoy como en un sueño, parece que en cualquier momento fuera a despertar. Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Estoy deseando verla nuevamente.

_ ¿No desayunas Shikamaru?

_ No. Ya tomaré algo de camino a la oficina. Si me entretengo se me hará tarde.

_ Claro. No quieres hacer esperar a esa rubia tan mona que vino a cenar anoche. Ve y no la hagas esperar.

_ Pero que dices, mama.

_ No soy tonta y vi como la mirabas. Te gusta Temari y tu le gustas a ella. No se pueden confundir esos ojos de mujer enamorada.

_ Como tu digas. Adiós.

A esta mujer no se le escapa nada. ¿Tanto se nos nota? Bueno, yo la verdad no puedo dejar de mirarla cuando la tengo delante. Es tan hermosa, tan atractiva y tan linda que no puedo evitarlo.

Sumido en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta llego al hotel en donde esta hospedada Temari. Subo hasta la puerta de su habitación. Llamo dando dos golpes a la puerta. Al minuto, la puerta se abre y una voz desde detrás de la puerta me dice que pase. Entro y tras de mi la puerta se cierra quedando una Temari realmente sugerente, portando únicamente una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Debe de haber salido en estos momentos de la ducha, esta toda empapada. Su pelo húmedo queda por debajo de sus hombros. Varias gotas recorren su cuerpo dándole, si cabe, un toque mas sexy. Se acerca lentamente hacia mi. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo. Me da un suave y ligero beso en los labios.

_ Buenos días, Shikamaru. ¿Como has pasado la noche?

Llevo mis manos a su cintura y en un ligero movimiento la acerco mas a mi. Y con una voz, que nunca creí escuchar en mi, le dije en tono sexy.

_ Mal. No pude dormir en toda la noche por pensar en ti, por lo que espero que hagas algo para compensarme.

_ ¿En serio? Pues, yo tampoco he podido dormir en toda la noche por pensar en ti, entonces tu también tendrás que compensarme.

_ Tengo en mente varias cosas que hacer para recompensarte.

_ ¿De verdad? Porque no me lo enseñas.

_ No seas impaciente, mujer problemática.

En cuestión de un momento, atrapo sus labios en un apasionado beso, al cual ella responde con una pasión desbordante. Nuestras lenguas se funden en una danza frenética, recorriendo y explorando cada rincón de esa húmeda cavidad. Sus manos, presurosas, comienzan a quitar mi ropa. Yo mientras tanto, abandono su boca para besar su cuello, deposito suaves y húmedos besos, acompañados de leves mordidas, arrancando hondos suspiros de su boca. Me encamino hasta el comienzo de sus pechos dejando leves marcas amoratadas. Con maestría, en un momento Temari me ha dejado con mi torso desnudo y sus manos recorren mi piel produciendo descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a besar su boca, con gran pasión, no puedo evitarlo, pero Temari me enloquece, me hace perder la razón. Abandono su cintura, bajando mis manos hasta llegar a su trasero, en un ligero movimiento, la levanto, rodeando ella mi cintura con sus piernas. Me encamino a su cama entre besos y caricias.

La dejo con delicadeza en la cama, me separo de ella y suavemente le quito ña única prenda que cubre su cuerpo arrojándola sin ningún cuidado a algún lugar de la habitación. Contemplo su cuerpo desnudo, su cara sonrojada y su respiración agitada. Sus ojos están llenos de deseo. Esta imagen que tengo ante mi es perfecta, parece una diosa esculpida en mármol, tan perfecta, tan maravillosa, tan hermosa.

Me acerco nuevamente a ella besando nuevamente su boca. Pronto rompo el beso para encaminarme en húmedas caricias hasta sus montes de venus. Beso y masajeo con pasión esa nueva zona tan maravillosa de su anatomía. Me deleito y me concentro en dar toda la atención que esa zona se merece, provocando que fuertes gemidos salgan de la boca de mi diosa. Gime mi nombre provocando que me excite mas a cada llamamiento.

Temari me aparta de ella, y en un rápido movimiento queda sobre mi. Me besa en la boca, jugueteando su lengua con la mía. En un movimiento suelta mi cabello. Baja sus manos hasta mi pecho desnudo, acariciándolo lenta y tortuosamente. Rompe el beso y se encamina por mi cuello. Deposita suaves y ardientes besos bajando lentamente. Besa todo mi pecho desnudo, mi abdomen, dando pequeñas mordidas que arrancan gemidos y llamamientos de mi boca. Mientras besa mi torso, sus manos comienzan a despojarme de la ropa que me queda. Acariciando mi parte mas sensible, arrancado hondos gemidos de mi boca. La ayudo a quitarme el resto de ropa. Ya sin ropa, continua su camino de besos acercándose a una zona peligrosa. Solo de pensarlo siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Siento sus manos en mi hinchada virilidad, lo cual me provoca una sacudida en todo el cuerpo. Al momento noto como su boca deja de besar mi abdomen para darle mas atención a mi entrepierna. Esa húmeda caricia me enloquece. Esto es algo que no puedo soportar. Es realmente placentero. En un rápido movimiento, la cojo de la muñeca y la acerco a mi y en un giro me vuelvo a colocar sobre ella. La beso con desesperación y una pasión desbordante. Entre jadeos le susurro.

_ Temari … me … estas … volviendo loco.

Sin poder contenerme, en una sola envestida, penetro en su interior. Se que he sido rudo pero no he podido controlarme, esa húmeda caricia a sido el punto final de mi razón llevándome directamente a la locura. Este movimiento arranca un fuerte gemido por ambas partes.

_ SHIKAAAAAA...

Comienzo a moverme en su interior, mis envestidas son rápidas y frenéticas. Los gemidos y nuestros nombres inundan la habitación del hotel, testigo mudo de esta entrega de amor y pasión. Nuestras manos recorren con urgencia cada rincón de nuestro cuerpo queriendo grabar cada parte de la anatomía del otro en nuestra memoria. Entre caricias y besos, las envestidas cada vez se hacen mas fuertes y profundas, las respiraciones cada vez son mas apresuradas, todo indica la próxima llegada del clímax. Fuertes gemidos y jadeos anuncian la llegada de dicho climas, estallando por completo.

Aun habiendo acabado, sigo sobre ella intentando recuperar el aliento. En un suave y torpe movimiento me quito quedando a su lado. Cojo las sabanas de la cama y nos cubro. La atraigo a mi recostándola en mi pecho. Beso su cabellos y la abrazo.

_ Te amo Temari. Te amo con locura.

_ Y yo a ti Shikamaru. Me vuelves completamente loca.

_ Creo que hoy se nos va hacer tarde. Le tendremos que poner alguna escusa a Tsunade.

_ No te preocupes, tampoco es que nos haya puesto un horario, puedes estar mostrándome la villa. … Por cierto, no quiero que te moleste lo que te voy a decir, pero me gustaría que de momento no le comentáramos nada a nadie. Antes me gustaría comentarles a mis hermanos. Son muy protectores conmigo, aunque sea la mayor, y no querría que le llegaran rumores y entonces se lo tomaran a mal. Prefiero decírselo yo.

_ No hay ningún problema. Se hará como tu quieras. No te niego que me gustaría que todos supieran que eres MI mujer problemática, pero todo llegará.

_ No creas que yo no quiero que todas sepan que tu eres MI vago. Como vea que alguna se te acerca probará el aire de mi abanico.

_ Ja ja. No te preocupes que yo solo tengo ojos para la princesa de Suna.

_ Y tu tranquilo que yo solo tengo ojos para el vago de Konoha. Además, esto solo es el comienzo. Nos queda mucho por delante.

Nos volvemos a besar. Tenía claro y me encargaría de dejárselo a ella, que ella solamente era mía y lo sería por siempre, al igual que yo solo soy de ella en cuerpo y alma.

**fin**

**¿que os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado. a mi la historia me gusto como me quedo. realmente shikamaru me encanta es uno de los personajes que mas me apasionan, junto a Gaara y a Neji. son los que mas**

**porfis dejen review que animan mucho. gracias a todos por leer. y agradezco mucho a todos los que habeis seguido mi historia.**

**espero no tardar en subir otro, pero esta vez me pondre con bleach, voy a descansar un poco de naruto. si no pasa nada sera un ichihime.**

**sayonara.**


End file.
